


16 - Pinned Down

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She takes a deep breath, reminding herself that Katsumoto would be disappointed if she kills anyone.Understanding, but disappointed nonetheless.





	16 - Pinned Down

“No comment.”

She cannot express to anyone the annoyance at how many times she’s had to say those two words in the past hour, driving through the groups of reporters camped just outside of the property’s gate.

Juliet slowly drives her car through the gate, the assigned guards making sure no reporters try to slip through while she does, parking the car and taking a deep breath.

“Those pesky reporters, huh?” She hears, and she turns.

Robin’s leaning against the garage wall, just out of view of the gate as his casted leg is lifted slightly off of the ground.

“I thought Thomas was keeping you inside?” She asks, already noting the absence of his crutches and moving to support him as they start the trek back to the main house.

Robin shrugs. “Thomas is easily distracted. ‘Sides, I wanted to see what the fuss was about.”

Higgins huffs. “Oh, I don’t know, perhaps the fact that someone tried to kidnap you, two days ago? We’re trying to make sure they don’t succeed, remember? You cannot be seen by anyone outside of the property.”

The rich man shrugs.

“You guys can’t expect me to stick around here for the rest of my life, Juliet. I’m not a recluse, it’s just not in my bones.”

She rolls her eyes as they enter the main room of the estate to see Thomas and the others looking around worriedly.

“I think you lost something.” Juliet greets, drawing their attention.

Thomas visibly deflates with relief, moving toward his friends to help support Robin.

“You shouldn’t sneak off like that, dude, you could’ve gotten hurt again.” He scolds, helping the billionaire get comfortable on the couch.

Robin simply shrugs in return, Kumu entering the room.

“Juliet, dear, can you run to the grocery store? I can’t get past the reporters, and if I try, then I’ll definitely aim for some, at this point.”

Juliet quirks an eyebrow, already moving towards the door.

“Do not lose track of him again, or I’ll kill _you_.” She says to Thomas, who audibly gulps.

Juliet takes a deep breath, hoping that the reporters don’t follow her _grocery shopping_, for Christ’s sake.

She drives through the crowd of reporters, getting claustrophobic with how they press against the car with the top up, horn constantly blasting as Kumu texts her a list.

_I should’ve brought the lads. _

She reaches the grocery store parking lot, having just pulled into a space when a black van stops just behind her own car, blocking her in.

She takes a deep breath, reminding herself that Katsumoto would be disappointed if she kills anyone.

Understanding, but disappointed nonetheless.

The woman gets out of her car to be greeted by a gun, instead of a recording device.

She never thought she’d miss the day a gun was pointed at her.

Juliet goes with her instinct, disarming the weapon and only barely registering the person who had snuck around her when she’s suddenly pinned to the car, arms trapped at her sides.

She squirms for all of a minute before simply going slack, letting gravity drag her and her captor to the ground of the parking lot.

It’s times like these she’s glad to have the ankle holster, maneuvering an arm out of her captor’s reach and grabbing at the tiny gun on her ankle.

She shoots the one on top of her in the shoulder, silently planning her apology/defense to Katsumoto for when he inevitably gets stuck with questioning her.

Juliet tries to put a bullet in the other one’s leg, but they’re already driving away.

So she puts a bullet in the back tire of their easy-to-spot van.

She gets up, arms bruised from being pinned down as she dials Katsumoto’s desk phone number.

_“Detective Katsumoto speaking.”_

“I’m at the grocery store, two people just attempted to harm me. One drove away in a black van with no windows or license plate, but I put a bullet in the back left tire. I have the other one here with a bullet wound in his shoulder.”

She simply hears a resigned sigh.

_“I’m on my way. Are you okay?” _

She takes stock of her body, noticing bruises on her arms and a scraped knee.

“Scrapes and bruises, detective. I’ll see you soon.”

Katsumoto beats the reporters there by fifteen minutes, thankfully.

Juliet isn’t entirely sure _she_ could be trusted with a gun around those lunatics.

edn


End file.
